Haru Miyazaki
Haru Miyasaki(ハン宮崎,Miyazaki Haru)is a Renegade Captain of the 8th Division in the Gotei 13 and Ex Commander of the Mass Reinforcement Unit. It has been two years since his exile from Soul society, and Haru has lived in the Human world the entire time, only having contact with the unofficial squad fourteen. His last year of high school just ended a few months ago. Now that it's Summer and he is still loyal to the Gotei Thirteen, he wants to pick up some more slack when it comes to his shinigami duties. Appearance Haru is quite tall, being about 6'4 with a strong, elegantly structured build. His broad shoulders always pushed back into a straight, trained posture while remaining graceful in his walk. His skin is a silken pale, contrasting vividly against his crimson auburn hair. His hair whisps softly in over his face, a few longer strands dashing over his eyes while longer tendrils of soft hairstrands frame his face and flow in front of his ears. The rest of his hair is medium-short, looking rather fluffy in a refined sort of way. His eyes are an emerald green, flecks of several tones glittering about each iris, enHaruced by his hair color. His chin and prominent cheekbones are slightly feminine, giving him a softer look but his strong jawline provides a masculine touch. He sports a long sleeved captain's haori over his shihakusho, which is kept closed, tied by a light blue obi sash around his waist. He also has a fitted strap worn over his left shoulder which holds his Zanpakutō's sheath in place on his back. Haru also tucks his left arm into the front of his haori, making it look as though his arm is in a sling. He removes his left arm from his haori when fighting, but his right arm remains in its sleeve. In addition, he does wear tabi with his sandals. Normally he appears to have a rather serious demeanor on his face but in reality he means no harm, it is just part of his personality. 'Personality' Haru Miyazaki has an inner calm which is rarely disturbed and he usually is seen with a relaxed smile upon his face. He is elegant with words and usually silken-tongued with guests or things of interest. However, if angered or if someone steps out of line or irks him greatly... he is quite fierce and quick to react. Generally viewed as a kind person, he watches out for others even if he keeps to himself and rarely tells anyone what he truly is thinking or planning. Haru is not among the most sociable Shinigami from his graduating class. He does however hold a great deal of respect for his fellow captains and follows the code of conduct as a captain down to the tee. He may be somewhat lacidasical at times when it comes to administrative work but when pitted heat of battle, he devotes his all, often displaying an overtly serious demeanor. He refuses to fight over a meaningless quarrel, believing that the drawing of one's sword should be a Shinigami's last resort. He is not afraid to interfere in another fight given the proper circumstances as well. Above all he cherishes the lives of his squadron trusting their judgement's as they deem fit, and swears to do what he must in order to protect them. 'History' Haru grew up in the 3rd district known as Hokutan (北端, lit. "North End"), located in the western part of Rukongai and was raised by a caring family that fostered three children. His father whom unfortunately was disabled, always tended to matters at home while his mother managed a local flower shop. At an early age his father taught him the basics of kendo, hoping that one day his son would become join the Gotei 13, a dream he never realized himself. From his adolescence he began leaking vast bits of spiritual pressure but this was not done purposely, for he could not control it entirely. His condition worsened to the point where his family could not withstand being around his presence without being harmed. Days and nights felt quite lonely for him, as he rarely interacted with his siblings, let alone his parents but he continued practicing the fundamentals of kendo taught to him by his father as it provided the sole linkage to his family. When the proper age came he bid his family farewell and enlisted into the Shinigami Academy to fulfill the expectations his father had hoped for. During his stay at the Academy, Haru befriended fellow Captain Koichi Takahiro, his senpai whom tutored him in Kido. They eventually learned they had a mutual interest in flowers. To this day he still refers to him by the title "senpai." As a student, Haru mostly kept to himself, following a strict regiment of study. His efforts did not go unrewarded as he climbed to the top of class with brilliant scores. He was among the few whom were promoted to seated officers after their graduation from the Academy. He served as the 3rd seat of the 6th Division before being promoted to Captain. He was then transferred over to the 8th Division as the newly appointed captain, after the disappearance of a former captain, leaving him with big shoes to fill. When he first became captain the other members of the 8th Division didn't take a liking to him and often questioned his decisions. To prove his worth to the other members of his squad he offered to fight each and everyone of his members to gained their confidence and trust. Haru was able to take down the lower seats with relative ease but his vice Captain challenged him and revealed that he had a bankai. In retaliation Haru used an advanced Kido technique to subdue the vice captain. After the event the Vice Captain was forced to retire because of the Kido spell that was used on him as it severed his soul chain and soul sleep. Haru notices that after his battle with his vice Captain that the other soldiers didn't really trust him and wanted to join Ryusei to bring about the destruction to the Gotei 13. When Haru finds out about this from his 3rd Seat he confronts the men who would betray soul society and decides to subdue them ending the conflict between him and his division. Exile from the Soul Society Haru goes to his old house in West Rukongai and finds out that someone has been living there, he goes to investigate by asking several people about it but they deny that anyone has been there since he left. When he sees his house he notices three kids setting there all alone. He asks them why they are alone, they suddenly turn into hollows and start firing ceros at him. Haru asks why he was being targeted by them. One of the hollow stated that if he dies then Soul Society's military power will fall and Ryusein will be a step closer to completing his plans. Haru uses shunpo and activates Bakudo # 30 Triple Piercing Blades to bind the three hollows and he draws his sword executing two of the hollow. When trying to get rid of the last hollow he releases his sword and breaks Haru's Kido spell, and starts shooting acid from his blade at Haru. The arrancar thinks that he hit Haru with the acid but is shocked when the image of Haru disappeared, Haru appears right behind the arrancar and uses Ikkotsu on the arrancar knocking him into a brick wall. The arrancar asks how he got behind him, Haru states that he used an advanced form of the flash step to avoid the attack. Now Haru uses his sword and and stabs the arrancar in the heart killing him. A message is left behind and Haru reads it as it states that Ryusei wants Haru to become part of his army and he will continue to test Haru's shinigami abilities until he joins. Haru sends a note to Ryusei stating that he will never join him and if he is attacked again he will come after him with no hesitation. While on duty he was of an incident which involved a hollow that had made its way to soul society so Haru snapped into action and decided to take on the Hollow on his own. The arranar revealed himself to be the Hollow that attacked him years ago and that he survived that soul reaper's attack and now that he has returned he will consume every soul that is within Soul Society. The Arrancar uses sonido to get behind Haru, but Haru easily kicks the hollow who was behind him sending him flying. Haru asks asks the Arrancar his name he addresses himself as Zager. The arrancar draws what appears to be a zanpakuto and releases it. Knowing that the people around him wouldn't be able to handle the amount of spiritual pressure that will result from him using his bankai Haru casts a kido spell known as Black Coffin against the hollow with the full incantation which severely weakens the arrancar. Zager activates and uses a energy absorption technique to drain Haru of his strength. Haru uses his Zanpakuto to cut himself free from the attack and then releases his shikai against the hollow in which he vaporize the opponent. He notices that Zager uses a technique before he was hit which is why he was able to escape years earlier. Haru places a kido barrier over the entire area and finds the Arrancar's presence and slashes the hollow which finally kills Zager for good, thus giving Haru the revenge he was after. Haru has also took a trip to the world of the living and found that it was Ryusei who set up the members of his division to go up against him. He decided to leave the Soul Society, It was difficult getting to the Senkaimon without being seen of detected, but he did manage it. That was one thing he was proud of, his ability to mask his spiritual presence. There was one side trip he did make before leaving though, and that was to steal a gigai for his personal use in the Human World. With that task aside he ran through the gate as fast he could, there was no Hell butterfly with him, it would just alert the others, and he didn't want to get caught in the precipice world. He quickly blended in with the humans, using the gigai he stole to take on a physical form. He took refuge in an old house on the edge of town that looked as though no one had lived there for years. Because of how odd someone his age would look not being in school, he enrolled at Karakura High School. It was risky, but his plan involved him modifying the memories of the people that he interacted with, stole and destroyed the files that the school had on him, and overall made himself describable by everyone as de-ja-vous. 'Powers and Abilities' ' Master Swordsmanship Specialist:' Zanjutsu quickly became a favorite for Haru as his background was deeply rooted in the fundamentals of kendo taught to him by his father. As such he is masterful at swordsmanship capable of delivery lethally precise attacks with ease. Kido Master: Haru has a vast amount of knowledge in the demon arts, to the point where he can be considered masterful. He can cast several high level spells as a testament to his knowledge. Nonetheless he can execute a variety of spells without the incantation and still manage to deliver a formidable blow in addition to casting low level spells that produce amounts of damage comparable to a high level spell without an incantation. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: 'Although it is not his preferred method of engaging the enemy, Haru is adept at hand-to-hand combat. If the tide turns in battle, Haru can hold his own without relying heavily on his sword. *'Ikkotsu (一骨, "Single Bone"): A powerful punch used by experts of hand-to-hand combat. Using this technique, it is possible to destroy a large section of an opponent's abdomen and sending them flying across a city street. *'Sōkotsu' (双骨, "Double Bone"): Stronger than Ikkotsu, it is a powerful two-fisted punch used by only the masters of hand-to-hand combat. The attack in one blow can totally destroy an opponent. Flash Step Master: 'In conjunction with his mastery in Zanjutsu, Haru is known to have mastered Shunpo, ranking among the fastest of the Gotei 13 captains. *'Senka (閃花, Flash Blossom): a special Shunpo technique where one moves to their opponent's back, directly attacking and sealing one's "Saketsu" and "Hakusui" in one strike (effectively cutting them off of their spiritual energy flow). This attack is his favorite to use. The movement is so fast that an opponent may not be able to tell whether he was attacked from the front or the back and even an outside observer may find it impossible to tell what the movements are. Immense Spiritual Pressure: '''He is able to exert a considerable amount of spiritual pressure enough to instill fear in the hearts of those who cannot withstand the spiritual pressure of a captain level Shinigami. On the other hand, he is able to withstand the spiritual pressures of his fellow captains too. '''Master Strategist & Tactician:'' Haru is highly perceptive in battle, taking all of the enemy's actions into consideration as the battle progresses. In addition, before preparing for battle he always analyzes the situation thoroughly before deciding whether the presence of his squad members is absolutely necessary. Still, he does not mind taking a risk for the sake of victory. '''Enhanced Strength:' He is never short on offense, which has enabled him to take on even the strongest of opponents and still manage to match their strength in battle. Enhanced Agility: '''His speed has been revered throughout the Soul Society. Rightfully so, as his greatest asset is his nimbleness on the battlefield, capable of disposing his enemies both swiftly and brutally. '''Incredible Stamina: Due to a harsh life of many beatings, can recover somewhat from even the most exceptionally powerful hits. Given the harsh nature of his Shikai and Bankai, he is also able to lose an inordinate amount of blood. The least amount of blood he has ever had in his body while still maintaining conciousness totalled up to a mere 10 pints of blood out of 22. 'Zanpakutou' Murasame（村雨, literally "village rain) A standard katana, the cross guard is a hexagon decorated with the six petals of a lily surrounded by tiny dots. The handle is orange and kept sheathed on his obi sash at his right side. Shikai: Murasame is a 68 inch long nodachi. The blade is 50 inches long and the hilt is 18 inches long. The tsuba is a circle with a dragon entwining around itself, carved into relief and any part of the tsuba that isn't part of the dragon is cut out leaving holes around the tsuba. The handle is wrapped in gold ray skin and black cord, with full tang and triple bamboo pegs. Her sheath is dark brown. Murasame is held at Haru side in a classic shinigami fashion. The sheath goes through his obi belt and Haru has to grab it when he unsheathes his enormous sword. S'hikai special ability:' Haru possessed the ability to spontaneously to siphon his opponents' powers, through the spirit adaptation between him and his opponent. When Haru uses his powers, a multi-colored aura appears around his body. It uses that power to obtain new techniques which serve the purpose of strengthening Haru's arsenal. The aura is caused by the energies he is absorbing splitting the ambient light around him, which causes the described effect. His power absorption is automatic. While he can control the powers he uses, he cannot turn off his ability to absorb powers. ' Tenseido'(lit: Blue Heavens Strike) This generates a gigantic blast of blue-green energy, He is shown to be able to use many of these repeatedly with the same level of power. He has also shown to control the size of the blasts. While it is currently the original attack of murasame, Haru has used this technique in several different manners such as striking the ground to create an omnidirectional blast to knock away incoming attacks or slashing at the ground to upturn it and crush everything in its path. The attack is very violent and destructive upon contact with the intended target. Siphon Abilities Hitokiri(Asassin) is mainly to extend his zanpakutou at high speeds. it can extend up to 50 metres and contract at a speed of 500 metres per second. Then uses a dance like maneuver to slice anybody from any angle and distance. Bankai: Mugen murasame(無限の村雨,infinity village Rain) It is considered completely out of the ordinary for any Zanpakutō. Unlike most Bankai forms, which usually create some sort of massive creature or effect, Haru's Bankai actually it is about a foot longer then your normal Zanpaktou. The cross guard has four prongs bent out to form the shape of the manji, The blade itself can endure even the strongest of attacks, making it quite effective in blocking and deflecting incoming attacks; it can even withstand getting crushed by force. Haru's physical appearance doesn't seem to change however his outfit gets completely transformed he loses his shikahusho outfit and gains a clothing consists of a black cloak with a hood, that flares out along the end, giving the bottom of the robe a similar appearance to Ichigo's robes bankai. Bankai special ability This ability works nearly the same as shikai, however, whenever Haru uses an ability, it will be stronger than the original and the more he uses that ability, the more powerful it becomes besides that when interacting with others, Haru was able to duplicate their personality traits, and intelligence., not only did his knowledge expand, but so did his potential to learn. His natural abilities are greatly enhanced and boost his spiritual force, speed, strength and durability to immense levels. Enhanced Speed ''': Haru takes all the power of his Bankai and compresses it into a small, condensed form. Then, he uses the power of the Bankai to perform high-speed combat. His speed is greatly enhanced, able to move great distances in an instant as if to displace himself, and able to push Higher Captain's to the point that even their Bankai has difficulty keeping up. '''Enhanced Strength: In this form, he is able to effortlessly attack his opponent with minor movement or force. He was able to throw enemies through a nearby building with ease. He was also able to cause the ground to tear open with the sheer force of his sword swing, even when the blow was blocked. Trivia